As One, Two, Three
by Animesaki
Summary: Two vampires and a spirit wander the Mortal Plain to look for their mates the night before Halloween. SoRiku, NekuJosh, RepliVan. Rated for blood and mild sexual content. Mentioned MPreg. Image not mine. Read and review please!
1. Hunting Night

**Yay! I wrote a story for Halloween!**

**Josh: A bit early dear.**

**Sora: She might not be able to post around then though, so it's her only chance.**

**This was a first for me. I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

><p>October 30th, that was an important date to the youth of Halloween Town. The date before they would marry.<p>

From the end of their period of puberty until they entered "adulthood" they went out every year on that night to hunt, not for victims but love; it was a night for them to find someone to mate with for life. Vampires, werewolves, witches, ghouls, demons, and more leaving their home of delightful terror to walk the Mortal Plain in search of willing beings to come back with them, love unconditionally; the really lucky ones found someone the first time, vampires, werewolves, and demons. The others had a harder time finding the right ones as time passed, especially the ones who'd come to Halloween Town after meeting tragic, gruesome, untimely deaths.

This year three male teens walked the streets of Dark City, two silverets and an ash-blond. The oldest of the three would be described as the perfect image of manhood, an Adonis; his build was tall with toned muscles that showed he worked out but not overly so like most athletes who believed they needed to constantly be at the top of their game. His skin was fair, his hair fell to his shoulder blades, and he had aquamarine eyes; he wore leather Tripp pants with a studded belt and black Vans, a dual-zipper sleeveless top, and a leather hooded trench coat with silver fixings. The second teen was like a clone of the first in genetic features; his build was small in height and muscle, feminine. His hair was short, almost to his shoulders; he wore dark blue skinny jeans with midnight purple Chuck Taylor's that matched his crop-top with one strap, and a denim jacket over it. The third was different in some ways; his skin was fair, his hair was short and in a natural style between waves and curls giving it a fluffy appearance, and his eyes were amethyst purple. He was as small as the short-haired silveret in height and build; he wore a Gothic style outfit of leather Tripp pants with belts crossing behind his legs and buckling at his mid-thighs and under his knee caps, black shoes, a black bunny parka with exposed shoulders showing the purple interior cloth that was also on the inside of the ears and made a checker pattern at the bottom, and a red plaid mini skirt.

"Oh I'm so excited Bro-Bro! My first time out in the Mortal Plain, and to find a mate!" the small silveret cheered as they made their way down the club strip.

The taller silveret chuckled, "Take it easy Reiku, get too excited and you'll wear yourself out before you can start your hunt."

The smaller silveret, Reiku, pouted at him, "How are you not excited?!"

"Probably because he's been through this so many times already." The ash-blond supplied with a smirk.

"That's no excuse Josh!"

"Down boys." The taller said.

Josh, the ash-blond, giggled, "So Riku, believe you'll get lucky? You'll only have one more year after tonight."

The now named Riku shrugged, "I can only hope this is my year."

Reiku smirked this time, "Sucks being older huh? Better find them soon Bro-Bro, I wanna be an uncle."

Riku's response was to tussle the younger's hair causing him to cry out and bat his hands away while Josh laughed at them.

They were feet from one of the clubs when a smell hit Reiku's nose and he moaned wantonly, "What is that?"

"What?" his companions asked blinking at him in confusion.

The scent was dark, spicy, and oh so alluring. It was coming from a male, someone who was meant to be dominant, who he wanted to be dominated by; the very thought made the first time hunter moan again.

"Who's scent is that? I want him!"

Riku hated to think it, but his younger brother had been turned into a desperate slut by a human's scent. Then he slapped himself when he remembered how two of their older brothers had found their mates by scent as well, so he just decided to be jealous that Reiku had found his mate his first night. Fuck his life.

They went to the line at the club's door and Reiku zeroed in on the fifth person in line, a spiky, black-haired male with gold eyes wearing black skinny jeans, white DC's with red accents, a crimson T-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

He walked up to the other teen and pressed up against him sensually with a seductive smirk, "Nice night out, hmm?"

The black-haired teen looked Reiku up and down shamelessly and smirked back putting a hand around his waist and running a finger up the exposed skin over his spine, "Now that you've shown up it is. Got a name gorgeous? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Reiku." The silveret put a hand on his target's chest over his heart feeling it pump blood, blood he wanted to taste. He was a vampire after all, and if this guy was to be his mate he needed to feed on his blood.

"I'm Vanitas, call me Van. You just get here?"

"We did." Reiku leaned up whispering in his ear "Can we stand in line with you?"

He felt Van's body shiver when his breath hit the skin and he smirked to himself knowing the seduction lessons his mother gave him were working.

"Sure, if you'll be my date tonight."

For the third time that night the small silverette moaned, the cause this time being the husky voice and hot breath of the other hitting his cold skin, "Deal."

Reiku waved over his brother and friend to stand with them and Van looked them over; they were hot he'd admit, but he really wanted the sexy silveret pressed against his side. Why, he couldn't explain, but he hoped that by the end of the night he'd go home with at least Reiku's cell number.

**This Is Halloween**

Two hours after getting into the club Riku was wandering the dance floor smiling flirtatiously at anyone who'd gotten his attention by word or touch, just to be polite. He'd seen Reiku disappear with Vanitas within a half hour upon getting in, _'One.'_

He got to the bar and hissed when a scent hit his nose. It was like a sort of fruit and sunshine, and it was very close; he looked to his left and did a double-take when he thought it was Vanitas sitting next to him. On closer inspection he saw this teen was different; he had brown hair instead of black and his eyes were blue, he wore a gold off-shoulder form-fitting T-shirt that exposed his belly button and black hip hugger shorts, and black and yellow Cyber boots.

_'Perfect.' _He smirked to himself, "Here alone?"

The brunet looked at him a blushed lightly, "Oh, no. Not really." He turned his head to looked around the packed club "Though I don't see my friends anymore..."

"Well if that's the case," Riku held a hand out "Wanna dance?"

"We don't even each other's names?" the brunet said with a teasing smile.

Riku couldn't help smiling back, "Sorry. I'm Riku."

"Sora." The brunet took his hand "I'll take that dance."

The two went out on the floor just as the song "Oh, Oh, Oh Sexy Vampire" by Fright Ranger came on. Riku took hold of Sora's hips and the brunet rested his hands on the taller's shoulders, and they tried to keep up with the crazy speed of the jumpy techno song.

"What if I told you a vampire?" Riku whispered playfully in Sora's ear.

He heard him giggle, "Then you'd definitely be a sexy one."

They both laughed as they continued to dance, grinding against each other in a way that made Riku growl quietly in arousal.

Sora heard him and giggled, "Trying to resist me?"

"With effort." Riku answered as evenly as he could manage.

"I can help you out." Sora said sensually starting to pull Riku in the direction of the front door.

They exited the club and Riku caught a faint familiar scent, Reiku; that meant he'd gone back to Halloween town with Vanitas judging by the trace of spice he caught and the direction the trail went in. Seemed it was his turn now...

"I hope you won't regret this Sora." Riku said as they walked.

"Why would I?" Sora asked then yelped when he was pulling into an alley suddenly and kissed rather passionately by the silveret.

He moaned and willingly opened his mouth when he felt a tongue swipe at his lips sneaking his own wet muscle out to meet in a dance, even getting into Riku's mouth. As they explored each other Sora ran the tip of his tongue over Riku's teeth feeling the top K-9's were longer and sharper than normal; he felt them thoroughly expecting to find they were stick-on's like one would buy from Hot Topic. He felt no seam, that meant...

He gasped and pulled away staring up at Riku in shock, "You-you weren't kidding in there... Were you? About being a vampire?"

Riku gave an even, but serious stare, "Still think you won't regret it?"

Sora didn't answer, only stared. He didn't react when he felt Riku wrap his arms around his waist and press their bodies together only to gasp when the silveret leaned into his neck and lick over a pulse once, twice, thrice, over and over drawing moans, gasps and whimpers from the brunet.

"R-Riku..." Wow, he sounded needy. That was embarrassing considering it was the fault of a_ vampire that probably wanted to drain his blood_!

"I choose you Sora. Will you come to Halloween Town with me, of your own free will, to be my eternal mate?" Riku whispered.

Mate? So the human teen wasn't going to become food?

Sora took the time to catch his breath and process the question, "Will I... Have to become... A vampire too?"

"Yes." Riku answered gently.

_'That... Is actually a very tempting offer...' _The brunet sighed wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, _"Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love. So just bite me baby, and drink all my blood."_

"Is that really what you want?"

_"Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you. So do what you want to do." _Falling in love, and so fast. He'd just blame... What? Riku didn't seem to be using anything but his words._  
><em>

Riku licked at the brunet's neck again, kissing the skin and softly nipping causing a red mark to form. He bit into said mark making Sora gasp and tilt his head back.

_Two._

**This Is Halloween**

Neku Sakuraba did _not_ want to be here tonight, but here he was thanks to Shiki and Eri. The orange haired teen was forced to forgo he headphones for a yellow headband to sit in his spiky hair, a purple top with blue sleeves and buttons falling to his hips with the back exposing the shoulder-blade area of his back, and his white cargo shorts with blue shin-high boots with a one inch heel; the whole outfit was courtesy of Eri.

He was currently hiding in the bathroom to escape the many hormonal jerks that were inappropriately flirty with him; he thought the relief was short lived though when he heard the door open. He looked at the mirror to see who'd come in and gasped at the sight he saw then turned quickly only to blink when the sight he met was not what he'd seen in the mirror. The person who entered was a fair-skinned ash-blond wearing leather Tripp pants with belts crossing behind his legs and buckling at his mid-thighs and under his knee caps, black shoes, a black bunny parka with exposed shoulders showing the purple interior cloth that was also on the inside of the ears and made a checker pattern at the bottom, and a red plaid mini skirt.

"Something wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." He said.

Neku quickly composed himself, "Fine. I'm just tired, so my eyes are playing tricks on me."

The stranger came closer and Neku pressed himself against the sink in an attempt to keep the distance between them.

"Want to look again? Make sure that's what it is?"

He shivered at the ash-blond's question; it sounded eerie. He slowly turned back to look at the mirror and gasped again when he saw that same reflection standing right behind him; it was the ash-blond stranger! But his eyes were missing, blood was leaking from the wounds and the corners of his mouth, a gaping gash in his neck, and matting his hair from all sides.

"What the hell?!" he shouted trying to back away only to hit the other teen's chest where it felt like there was a whole under the parka.

Unable to look away from the sight Neku watched as arms wrapped around him from behind revealing hands stained from the blood that came from where finger nails should be.

"Let my tell you a story. A long time again there was a boy who was beautiful inside and out; there were those who wanted him, and those who wanted to be him. One night a man among those who wanted him claimed him by force, and was brutal leaving him to stumble home feeling disgusting, broken, and wanting to die. But that wish was regretted when it was realized, for a woman among those who wanted to be him attacked. She threw his head against walls and the ground, tore away his nails and eyes, slit his throat, and cut out his heart, anything to destroy him. She was angered that the man she loved had taken the boy despite their own engagement. My name is Joshua, and I was raped and murdered."

Neku was shaking by the end of the tale disturbed by the descriptions that gave origin to every source of blood he saw, "Are... Are you... Going to do the same to me? Out of some sick revenge?"

Joshua shook his head and affectionately rested his head against Neku's shoulder and held him like one would a lover, "Quite the contrary dear. I choose you Neku. Will you come to Halloween Town with me, of your own free will, to be my eternal mate?"

What?

"Halloween Town? I thought that place was a fantasy?"

The ash-blond gave a small smile and shook his head again, "Only to those who will never go there." His smile then dropped "Should you agree, you will have to die first. Do you understand?"

Neku stared at Joshua's reflection, right at the eye sockets where amethyst eyes were once placed. The holes were black, bloody voids and yet he could feel the stare.

He swallowed, "Will it... Be quick?"

"I will make it so."

He turned around to face Joshua seeing him as he was in the mirror and he could still feel the nonexistent eyes on him still, "Okay."

In no time flat a gun was to his forehead and Joshua pulled the trigger. _Three._

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 1105/14**

**Review please!**


	2. Halloween Town

**For JoshNeku, who had a question about Ri and Rei's origin, and Sweet-Cyanide-Homicide, who wanted to see more of this fic.**

* * *

><p>Gold eyes blinked open slowly seeing an unfamiliar rafter-ed ceiling. The owner took a moment to collect his thoughts and go back over his steps for the night to see how he'd ended up in someone else's room. He'd had the day off from school so he slept until noon, showered and dressed before going out to get lunch at Carl's Jr with two of his friends who just ended up unintentionally making him feel like a third wheel because they were a couple.<p>

_'Stupid Ven and Terra.'_

He went back home, stole some of the candy his mom and sister were planning to hand out to trick-or-treaters, watched some Halloween themed movies that came on TV out of boredom, went to freshen up and changed into the outfit he wore for clubbing, and went out to go to a party where he met- oh! Now he knew where he was, that sexy little silveret's room. Reiku.

Vanitas realized he had a weight on his chest and looked to see a familiar head of silver hair and a pale hand resting over his heart, and he was holding the small body by the waist. Van turned his head towards the window and winced at the sting in the left side of his neck; with his free hand he felt around the skin until he found two tender puncture marks which made his remember he'd willingly slept with a vampire. And became one to be his mate. But damn if it wasn't a great night!

_'Though I could do without the scratches down my back.'_ He added mentally when he sat up slowly to feel more stinging wounds _'Little minx.'_

He moved Reiku to lay on a pillow while he got out of bed pulling on his jeans, forgoing his boxers just because he could, and went to the window to see what time of day it was. He got his first look at his new home of Halloween Town, dark and macabre, hauntingly sinister to the mind, especially so in the light of the sunset.

"My kind of place." He murmured to himself.

He turned to look around the room; the walls were black with wisps of dark blue rising from the baseboards to just above half-way up, a wooden floor with dark blue rug taking up most of the center, a dark wood dresser and vanity table holding a silver mirror, with crimson red painted along the edges and contours. In a corner of the room and hanging from the center rafter above the floor were wrought iron lamps with, judging by the bulbs, black lights. Van decided to see if his overall appearance had change due to the bite he received before being brought here, though he wondered why a vampire would have a mirror if they couldn't see themselves anyway; or were they really doorways like in Van Helsing with Hugh Jackman? He looked and was surprised to see his reflection; the skin around his eyes had darkened with shadows, he had fangs that could hide behind his closed mouth, and his skin had paled just a bit.

"Huh. Go figure, I can see myself."

"But don't touch unless you like burning."

Van turned to see Reiku looking at him from the bed and he smirked, "Evening gorgeous. Can you see the number you did on my back?"

The silveret's eyes flashed, "Payback for the number you did on my ass."

Purring seductively the newborn vampire crawled back onto the bed until he hovered over his mate, "You liked his as much as I did, if your begging and screaming my name was any indication."

Reiku's face flushed a dark red but before he could snap back Van had kissed him hard and ground their hips together drawing a loud moan from his throat.

"Reiku! You two knock it off and come down stairs! Mom and Dad want to meet him before the Ceremony!"

Riku's voice made them jump and Reiku pouted at the door.

"I don't interrupt you Bro-Bro!"

"Now! Or Dad'll come in!"

Reiku paled to a sickly tone, "We're coming! We're coming!"

On the other side of the door Riku smirked as he led Sora down to the living room by the hand. His brunet mate had changed beautifully; his skin tone had darkened, more around the eyes making the blue pop more in a stunning manner, and his fangs barely peeked from the corners of his lips. But the poor thing was nervous at meeting Riku's parents, so he clung to the older's arm hoping he could hide.

"Hey." Sora looked up at his mate seeing him smiling reassuringly "Don't worry, they'll love you."

"How can you know that for sure? What if they don't like me because I used to be human and they wanted you to marry a pure blooded vampire? Or because I'm a boy?" Sora asked.

Riku chuckled fondly, "Sora, my mother was a human when he met my father."

The brunet blinked jaw-dropped, "Really?"

Riku chuckled again leading him into the dining room that connected with the kitchen. Sitting at the table were two men, one who looked like an older Riku with and angular face framed by the bangs of his long silver hair, but his eyes were a cat-like green. He wore leather pants and boot, and a trench coat, his chest exposed. The other man had short auburn hair that fell over part of his face but still showing his blue eyes that looked almost like Riku's; he wore a black leather outfit too, with a dark red trench coat over it. Both had goblets in front of them.

"Hi honey~ Is this your mate?" the redhead said kindly smiling at the two.

"Sora this is my mother Genesis, and my father Sephiroth." Riku pointed to them when he introduced each parent.

Genesis still smiled and Sephiroth looked at Sora with hard eyes as if to size him up whickh didn't go unnoticed if Riku's warning glare and Gen's kick to his leg was any clue.

"Nice to meet you Sora. You are adorable!" Riku's mother gushed.

"Welcome to Halloween Town." Was all Sephiroth said before Reiku came running down looking flushed while Vanitas followed behind him looking smug.

"I'm so sorry! It was his fault!" the smaller silveret said pointing to his smirking mate.

"You begged for it." Van said shamelessly.

Of course that wasn't the right thing to say in front of his in-laws. Great first impression Van, Seph's glaring death at you and Gen looks like he's about to rip you head off; Riku was just smirking while waiting for the bloodshed to happen. Luckily for Van, Reiku loved him enough to save his life.

"This is Vanitas. I'll help him learn to control his word vomit better, I swear."

Riku scoffed as he and Sora sat at the table, "If Kadaj couldn't teach Reno, what makes you think you can teach him?"

The younger glared as he too sat down with his mate, "I'm not sex-hungry like him, so I don't mind cutting Van off for a week."

Van looked horrified drawing a satisfied smirk from Sephiroth.

"That's my boy."

"Shut up you." Gen smacked his shoulder as he got up to get four more goblets "Kadaj gets _that _particular feature from you."

Though he kept a mask of indifference, Sephiroth did blush lightly.

"Oh Riku, do you think Josh picked someone this year?" Rei asked.

"We'll see at the Ceremony."

**This Is Halloween**

Neku studied himself in the mirror. His orange bangs covered the bullet hole completely, but blood from it still stained his face running from the wound down either side of his nose and mouth to his jawline, and the back of his head was matted with blood from where his head hit the mirror from the force of the shot. He didn't know about it until he'd woken up in Josh's room. Josh, at his request, had gone back to the Mortal Plain to get Neku's headphones and MP3 player, so he was alone with the older spirit's guardians Yazoo and Cavin.

Cavin was a spirit from Ancient Rome. He had blond hair and green eyes, and had died in the Coliseum thanks to a lion biting into his throat; now the entire column of his neck and his chest were covered in blood. His husband Yazoo was a vampire born and raised in Halloween Town with his four brothers; he had long silver hair with bangs falling over his face and cat-like green eyes. Neku found them nice enough, easy to talk to; at least they were willing to fill him in on things while Josh was away.

"Who are your brothers Yazoo?"

"There's Loz, the eldest, I'm second, and Kadaj is the youngest of us triplets. We gave our mother hell during the birth." Neku laughed a bit "Then came Riku five centuries later, and Reiku a century after him. Those two were out with Josh last night."

"How long has Josh lived in Halloween Town?" Neku asked.

"Jack and Sally gave him to us about... Eight centuries ago after he was found wandering the Hinterlands." Canvin answered "It took him a while to accept that he was dead, he was a bit of a pain in the ass."

"You'd rather deal with him acting like that than Kadaj's every day self." Yazoo said before drinking from the goblet in his hand.

"I know."

The door opened and Josh came in holding Neku's things, "I'm back."

"Welcome back." Yazoo and Cavin said together.

Josh went over to Neku handing him his headphones and MP3, "Here you go dear."

The ginger-head smiled taking them, "Thank you."

"Neku, are you sure you're okay leaving everything behind from your life?" Cavin asked.

Neku went into thought for just a moment, "I'll miss my friends, Shiki, Eri, Beat, and Rhyme. But I feel more at home here." He leaned his head on Josh's shoulder smiling "I think I'll be alright."

**This Is Halloween**

The Ceremony that night had a great turn out. There were nearly a hundred new couples that were wed that night under the full moon, Riku and Sora, Van and Rei, and Josh and Neku included. Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King was pleased and happily gave his blessing to all of them and well wishing that centuries from then their own children would be as fortunate. For now, they were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mentioned RenoxKadaj in there for JoshNeku, I've been RP-ing with her for over a year straight now so there's her gift. Cavin is an OC we made up for said RP, and we got the idea to put him with Yazoo at the same moment even though we're in different time zones across the country. Lemme tell ya that's scary that we seem to read each other's minds at a distance. O_o<strong>

**Anyway, review please!**


End file.
